


P3 Claudette

by thrillingtremors



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: Feng is sick of everyone’s shit, Jake is just tired, Other, yOu sHouLdvE bEeN mErCy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrillingtremors/pseuds/thrillingtremors
Summary: Feng Min is competitive. A fighter. In no way a healer, like her comrade Claudette Morel. She is tough, not really kind or compassionate. She’s just the ‘gen jockey’ as they all called it.One trial, filled with males, Feng is urged to use healing items and perks to benefit her fellow survivors. A “makeshift Claudette.” And, well, she’s just not like that. To rely on her to heal and patch up your wounds was just delirious. So, naturally, she refused.And when they lose miserably, the blame is put on her.





	P3 Claudette

**Author's Note:**

> hi,, uh this is my first fanfic on this account so I hope you guys enjoy :) i liked the prompt (yes taken from yOu sHouLdvE bEeN mErCy, yeah that song. don’t judge me okay.

P3 Claudette

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

❝I have an idea!❞

❝What's your idea?❞

❝You should be Claudette!❞

❝. . . I'm not gonna be Claudette.❞

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Everyone was arguing amongst themselves, and Feng was having enough of it. "Look!" She shouted, "I'm not bringing a med-kit, and I'm not using Claudette's perks!" Perks were things each member of this realm were given, which was unique to that being, and could be taught to everyone else. Claudette's was specialized in helping herself, and her whole team. She was great at healing, and could do it both without a med-kit and faster than everybody.

But — Claudette wasn't here for this trial. It was Feng, David, Jake, and Ace. David and Ace were religiously trying to convince Feng to run the type of build Claudette would: which consisted of all healing items. And that just wasn't how Feng rolled. She was competitive, they all knew that. She liked to rush through the generators, or give the killer a run for their money around some kind of loop. She just wasn't good at altruism or helping other people.

"I'm just not gonna be any kind of support, okay?"

Bringing a med-kit would just be a waste of supplies, and spending precious time healing others would just slow her down, and jeopardize their chances of escaping. She wasn't as kind or compassionate as Claudette, and she wouldn't let anyone try to mold her into being so. Crossing her arms over her chest, she remained firm. "Sorry, but I'm not changing my mind," she said defensively. David rolled his eyes, groaning loudly. "We're all going to die."

"Nice positivity." Jake's voice was flat and monotone. Him and Feng exchanged a glance. Out of the whole team, Jake and Feng got along the most. He wasn't as loud and obnoxious as David, or as smug and sarcastic as Ace. He was just . . . Calm. He didn't seem to have any emotions or opinions, so he wasn't one to get into any arguments. He just remained neutral. His side was never asked for anymore, because everyone knew that he wouldn't ever give it.

"Can we just ready ourselves, now?" Feng snapped. She fiddled with the purple flashlight in her hand. "I want to get this shit-show over with." She didn't know why she was bringing this flashlight to save her crappy teammates. But then again, though they caused her to have many headaches and they often fought, they did care for each other. They had no other choice. No one really hated someone else. They were in this hellhole with each other.

"Fine." Grudgingly, David agreed. It took a few more moments, but as soon as Feng closed her eyes, she felt herself being pulled by the Entity. It was always a strange feeling, entering a match. She was weightless for a few moments, suspended aimlessly — and when she opened her eyes, she was in a whole different place. An asylum. The asylum. She grimaced.

The asylum was pretty to look at, with high vantage points and good cover. But still, it was a little too open for her liking sometimes. And when the Clown's dumb circus was in the area, she knew that meant trouble. And annoyance. She didn't notice it as she cautiously walked around, which gave her a little comfort. She wandered around aimlessly, looking for a generator. She wanted to crank one out as soon as possible to get the hell out of this place.

Soon enough, she saw a cluster of glowing lights in the distance. She perked up, knowing that was her signal for freedom. She ran towards it, not caring if she left scratch marks. Upon reaching the generator, she quickly sat down. The shorts she was wearing weren't too handy since grass tickled her exposed legs, and dirt stained her bare knees. She ignored it, and instead focused on the task at hand. Turning a few gears, she concentrated on her work.

She glanced around herself a few times, just in case the killer had some stealth to them. Like the Pig; but she hadn't seen any Jigsaw boxes. Or the Shape . . . But she hadn't heard his heavy breathing. Maybe the Wraith? But she didn't see his familiar shimmer of invisibility. It could be the Ghostface; but she'd hear the flutter of his cape. She frowned, sighing. She gave up on guessing who the killer was, instead just prioritizing the generator.

She was almost done when a scream ripped through the air. But; how could it be? That wasn't a survivor's scream. Her whole body tensed up, and she realized with a sickening sense of horror that the killer was the Nurse. Of course . . . This was allegedly her final resting place, or her 'home' even — as told by Nea, one of the other survivors. It made sense for the Nurse to be the killer. But . . . She didn't want it to be. The Nurse was brutal.

She could teleport, and with add-ons to her power she could do it up to five times. The survivors called her teleporting 'blinks' since they could be in short bursts, or long ones. She was scary when she that. However, one beneficial thing to the Nurse blinking was that when she finished, she had what they nicknamed a 'cool-down' — where she wheezed from the exertion and shook her head in what seemed to be pain. But Feng didn't feel any pity.

If the Nurse had started blinking, that meant she was chasing someone. Who could it be? Feng's hands shook slightly, but she ignored it. She was almost done, and couldn't afford to be distracted. Now that she knew the killer couldn't surprise-attack her, she felt a little bit better. She stood up from the generator at the last second, just as it completed with a loud 'ding!' and the area around her lit up with a bright light, illuminating the once dim grounds.

She went to race off, when she realized she almost forgot something; her flashlight! On instinct, she'd set it down beside her when she'd went to work on the generator. She quickly bent down, picking it back up. Turning on her heel, she ran off, away from the generator. As soon as she'd left, she heard a screech and the Nurse appeared, in all her sinister (ugly) glory.

Shit! Feng thought, panicked. She hurriedly stopped running, instead falling over. She rolled, and ducked into a crouch behind a fallen outcrop of rock. She pressed her shoulders into the ground, lowering her head so far she thought her neck would break. Her hair fell into her eyes, obscuring her vision, but she ignored it. There was a loud thrumming in her ears. A heartbeat. That sound only graced her when one thing was upon her: that was the killer.

Shivering, Feng's fingers grazed over the flashlight, and she bit her lip. If she got into a chase and optimized herself well, she could get enough blinds to throw the Nurse off her trail, and she could escape without going down. She took a deep breath, and waited. She heard a wheezing presence grow closer, the heartbeat louder, and she felt herself go rigid.

Just then, something loud exploded in the distance. A generator being messed up. She resisted the urge to slam her palm against her forehead. Whoever had done that was going to die, now, and she would be spared. Sure enough, the Nurse raised her hand, letting out a sound like an owl before she screeched, taking off into the night. When the heartbeat faded from Feng's ears was when she dared to venture from her hiding place. That was a close one.

Wiping sweat from her forehead, Feng dusted off her dirty knees and took off running again. One mission, one goal: generators. Get them done, get the exit gates working. Get them open, get your escape. It would be a long and difficult process, but she could do it. She was the most efficient with generators out of everyone else, so she was confident in her skills. If there was anyone who could pump out the generators quickly, it was definitely her.

Just as she entered a shack — which they called the killer's shack — she heard a scream. It sounded like Ace. So he'd been hit. He was being chased, which was a good thing. At least, for her. It meant the Nurse was distracted, so she could get some stuff done. Bending down, she started her grueling work on the generator. The shrieks of the Nurse filled the cold air.

She was not even halfway done with her generator before Ace went down. And not even a second later, the Nurse screeched and David screamed with pain. Gritting her teeth, Feng rolled her eyes and continued working. She would only go for the save if they were close enough. Which also counted for flashlight-saving. If they were far, like they were now, she wasn't going to abandon her progressed generator just to try, and possibly fail, to get a save.

Luckily, the Nurse didn't have Ruin this time. Ruin was a hex which set back the progress of all the generators. It was a pain in the ass, and hard to deal with. Eventually, Feng got the hold of it, but some other survivors still couldn't properly master it, which really set back the whole team. The problem now, though, was that everyone seemed to be dying too fast.

Once she got halfway through her generator, David screamed in pain and went down. She grimaced, shaking her head. "Idiot," she hissed. She paused in her work, and when she didn't see Ace or David being hooked, she frowned in confusion. That was when she heard Jake cry out, and she groaned internally. Jake, too? She had expected some more from him.

Jumping to her feet, Feng sadly abandoned her generator and took off running towards where she knew Ace was. He'd been on the ground the longest, so he was probably fully recovered enough for her to pick him up easily. As soon as she got to him, Jake went down. His voice was soft as he screamed, but she still heard it. She cringed, and bent over Ace.

"You should've — picked something for any kind of support," Ace groaned out. "What do you think I'm doing now? Supporting you!" She snapped, fighting the urge to smack him in the face with her flashlight. She pulled some bandages from her pocket, and began patching him up so he could actually walk. The Entity's ways of healing were confusing. You'd think being hit with a bone-saw, or a knife or a machete would certainly kill you, or permanently maim you. Instead, you could get up with minimal fixing. Reality was clearly warped here.

As soon as Ace stood up, clutching his side, the Nurse shrieked, and came hurtling towards them. Like a deer in headlights, the two survivors panicked. "Run!" Feng yelled. They scattered, Feng taking off towards where she heard David fall, while Ace fleeing for cover. The Nurse, naturally, went after Ace since he was injured. An easy down. She grit her teeth, scowling. Leaping over a window, she found David sprawled out beside a pallet, bleeding.

"You should've—" as soon as David opened his mouth, Feng flipped on her flashlight and shone it in his eyes. "Shut up!" She snapped. "Do you want my help, or not?!" David fell silent, and Feng began healing him. It was a slow process, Feng realized. "You didn't even recover, idiot," she grumbled crossly. "I was distracted," David retorted defensively. "With what? Watching the fucking crows?" She said scathingly. "Maybe I was," he shot back. "Even though I wasn't," he muttered. "That's Jake, not me." She grunted. "Just stop talking, okay?"

She was halfway through with healing David when Ace went down. Not a second later, the Nurse was screeching. "She's coming," Feng said, trying not to let the fear seep into her voice. "Just keep healing me!" David urged. "I'm not that fast at healing, you should've recovered! Now I can't get you up in time!" She hissed. "I can't stay here, I have to go hide!"

Feng flung herself away from David, turning a corner just as the Nurse appeared. Feng groaned internally, and knew she couldn't hide, now. She ran blindly, hoping she could find some pallets, a good loop, anything. She was disappointed to realize her team had wasted most of those, leaving her practically defenseless. Props to them all for screwing her over.

She vaulted a window, and the Nurse screeched, appearing in front of her. "Oh, fuck off!" Feng snarled, and she shone her flashlight in the Nurse's eyes as she moaned, shaking her head. When she recovered, she tried looking away, but Feng still blinded her. "Bitch," she muttered. Feng slunk off, trying to be stealthy and make the Nurse lose her trail, but it didn't work. She was back on her in seconds, and Feng cursed. "Goddammit!" She growled.

She scrambled over another window, and this time, the Nurse managed to land a hit. Feng cried out, the agony coursing through her as fresh as ever. She shuddered, and with a burst of speed, ran off. The Nurse wasn't deterred, and followed after her in a flurry of blinks. Feng tried predicting her movements, and running from them, but it was just a huge mind game. And eventually, she was going to be defeated. She shuddered, and narrowly avoided being smacked in the face. She launched through a window, holding her blood-soaked arm.

Turning a corner, she was met with a shriek and then the Nurse. In a fleeting attempt to get the last laugh, Feng backed up and blinded the Nurse. Yet she'd grown smarter, and surged forward, swinging and knocking Feng down. She collapsed with a scream, dropping her flashlight. The Nurse wheezed, and scooped Feng up into her arms, then over her shoulder.

She wiggled and squirmed, but it seemed like the Nurse had an iron grasp. Gritting her teeth, Feng banged her hands around against the Nurse's shoulders, grunting and protesting. She was halfway freed when she realized she was being taken to the basement. "Bitch!" She snarled. "Fuck you, you heavy cigarette smoking cunt! Fucking old pussy ass!" She was spitting out curse after curse, but the Nurse ignored her. "Dumb slut! Whore! Y—"

The Nurse flung her onto a hook, and Feng screamed. She clutched at her shoulder as the hook pierced through sensitive flesh with a squelch. The pain was as fresh as it ever was, and she whimpered. Tears brewed in her eyes, but she blinked them away. The Nurse looked at her for a few seconds before raising her hand, and with a terrible screech, she'd vanished.

One by one, the Nurse brought Feng's team to the basement. By the time everyone was there, it was like a party. A party, where everyone was mad at her. She had just started struggling for her life when Ace spoke up. "You should've picked any kind of support, seriously," he pointed out. "What about you guys?!" She snapped back. "Why couldn't you have?" She snarled, feeling fury coursing through her. They'd all died, so fucking quickly!

"Because, I've got the aura reading and luck, Jake's got the hook-sabotaging, and David has the stuff for looping the killer!" Ace exclaimed, like it was obvious. "And so?" Feng snarked back. "I have my shit for gen-rushing. I don't fuck that up. But you guys do," she hissed out.

"We ended up losing, and it's all your fault," David accused, and Feng wanted to slap him. "How was it me?! You guys kept going down like flies!" She cried out incredulously. "Do you even know how trials work?" David went on, ignoring her. "Dammit, I can't believe this . . ."

While he kept whining, Feng was losing her patience.

"You know what!" She exclaimed. "Fuck you guys. Your tears are what I live for." She raised both her middle fingers, letting go willingly and allowing the Entity to claim her. As she died, it was painful — but she loved seeing the shocked looks on those bastards' faces more.

Next time, they can shove their 'support' shit right up their asses.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :) more to come of dbd in the future


End file.
